


Hunt the Mistletoe

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Haunted House, M/M, Mistletoe, Senior Derek, background Boyd/Erica, high school!au, junior Stiles, werwolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Who has to do what?’ Stiles asked Derek.<br/>The senior turned to him with a sigh. ‘They think you should spend fifteen minutes in the old McKenzie house. Everyone has to, in their freshman year. But you don’t have to, you’re a junior.’<br/>Stiles couldn’t see the expression on Derek’s face, but it seemed like the guy thought he would take the out.<br/>‘I’ll do it,’ he said loudly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles had no idea what he was doing here. He was sitting on a blanket next to Derek, captain of the basketball team, staring at a huge bonfire. He’d tried to start a conversation twice in the last ten minutes, but the only responses he’d gotten were grunts.

He was also freezing his ass off. He could feel the heat radiating off of Derek. But he was pretty sure he would get his throat ripped out, if he asked if they could cuddle.

Why had he even come?

Actually, he did know that. It was because he was terrified of Erica.

She’d shown up at his locker on Monday.

‘You’re coming to the bonfire on Saturday night,’ she’d said.

‘Uhm, why?’

‘Because you’re on the lacrosse team.’

‘Only to keep coach and Scott company on the bench.’

‘Well, you’re coming,’ were her final words, before she’d turned on her heels and walked towards her boyfriend, Boyd.

Stiles had been left standing there, gaping like a fish. He didn’t get invites, ever. And especially not to the basketball team’s Christmas-bonfire.

He’d been too terrified to not show up, so here he was, halfway to hypothermia and attempting to start a conversation with his crush.

He was trying to think of another topic to broach with Derek, when he heard Isaacs voice over the crackling of the fire.

‘I think he has to do it,’ he said. ‘I know he’s not a freshman, but it _is_ his first bonfire.’

‘Who has to do what?’ Stiles asked Derek.

The senior turned to him with a sigh. ‘They think you should spend fifteen minutes in the old McKenzie house. Everyone has to, in their freshman year. But you don’t have to, you’re a junior.’

Stiles couldn’t see the expression on Derek’s face, but it seemed like the guy thought he would take the out.

‘I’ll do it,’ he said loudly.

Everyone got up except for Boyd and Erica, who said they’d keep an eye on the fire. Stiles snorted, because the only thing they would be doing was suck each other’s face.

‘I’ll set the timer,’ Jackson said, when they arrived at the house.

‘I’ll go with him,’ Derek sighed.

‘I don’t need a babysitter.’

Derek raised his eyebrows. ‘Last year, Greenberg fell through some floorboards. I’m just making sure that you don’t crash the house down on top of you.’

So Stiles wasn’t that coordinated, that wasn’t a reason to be so patronizing. He turned and stalked towards the house, leaving Derek to catch up with him.

He squeezed himself through the gap in the wall. Everybody knew, if you took the front door, you wouldn’t be coming out.

He looked around. He was standing in what would have been a living room. The place was, surprisingly enough, clean of any waste. He’d expected at least some beer bottles, empty crisp packets, maybe a condom wrapper or two, but there was nothing but dust and dirt.

‘You want to stay here and wait out the fifteen minutes?’ Derek’s voice sounded next to him.

‘Are you crazy? I bet there’s all kinds of stuff in here,’ Stiles answered excitedly. He moved towards the hallway.

‘Of course, not,’ Derek muttered behind him.

~

Stiles was already halfway up the stairs when he realized Derek was no longer behind him. He traced his steps back to the living room and found Derek –stuck in the doorway?

‘Fuck. No. This can’t be happening,’ the older guy was saying. Stiles could see he was trying to move forward, but it seemed to be impossible to get both of his feet of the threshold.

‘Derek, what is going on?’ Stiles asked him. He stepped closer and bent down to look at Derek’s shoes. Nothing appeared to be actually holding them down.

‘Shit, my mom is going to kill me.’

Stiles could hear the panic creeping into his voice. He quickly stood back up and grabbed Derek’s face, forcing him to look at him.

‘We’ll figure it out. Can you take your feet out of your shoes?’

Derek shook his head.

‘Okay, I’m going to pull on your arms. Hold tight.’

He could feel Derek’s fingers digging into his coat. He grabbed just as tightly and started pulling. He used every ounce of his strength, he even started hanging on Derek’s arms, but the guy’s feet didn’t budge. He gave up and Derek sat down, burying his fingers in his hair.

‘It’s no use. Look I’ll get some of the other guys, maybe they will know what to do.’ Stiles turned towards the hole in the wall, but Derek’s voice made him stop in his tracks.

‘No! They can’t know about this. Look, maybe, maybe you should sit down.’

Stiles sat down in front of the boy. He looked genuinely terrified, now.

‘I’m going to tell you something,’ Derek started. ‘But you have to promise not to tell anyone else. And please, don’t run off. I’m not going to hurt you.’

Stiles couldn’t do anything but nod. He had no idea what was going on, but Derek seemed to have an idea, even though he looked like he really rather didn’t.

‘I’m a werewolf. I come from a family of werewolves.’

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Dude, you know it’s not nice to say these things to a believer, right?’

‘I’m serious. Look.’

Stiles looked closely and suddenly Derek’s eyes seemed to turn yellow.

‘Could be a trick of the light,’ he countered.

But Derek wasn’t done, because the guys eyebrows started disappearing and came back on his cheeks. His teeth grew into fangs and the tips of his ears became pointed.

‘Holy shit,’ Stiles whispered, scooting back a little. And just like that, Derek’s face was back to normal. ‘No wait, make it come back.’

This time Stiles crawled forward until he was only a few inches away from Derek. He touched his fingers to the place where his eyebrows had been.

‘It’s so weird,’ he said in wonder. ‘It’s like they were never there.’

‘I tell you I’m a werewolf and the thing you’re fascinated by is the disappearance of my eyebrows?’

‘Well, they are sort of _there_. And now they’re not. It’s bizarre.’

He pulled back and looked at Derek’s face again. Despite the fact that it was still in its wolf form, Stiles could see that most of the terror had left it, and had been replaced by relief.

‘What has you being a werewolf to do with you not being able to move from this doorway?’

‘Werewolves aren’t the only things out there,’ Derek explained. ‘I think it’s a poltergeist. They’re not really what people think they are. Poltergeists are actually objects. When an object has a lot of magical or emotional energy attached to it, it can sometimes get a life its own.’

‘So we find the object,’ Stiles said. ‘Then what?’

Derek shrugged. ‘Depends on what it is. Usually they lead you to it, but that means we have to get me out of this doorway first.’

Stiles nodded and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, just a lot of dust and dirt. Except, right over Derek’s head was a little twig of something. He stood up to examine it a little closer.

‘It’s mistletoe,’ he said, pointing to the little dried up plant. ‘So I guess, we’ll have to kiss?’

Derek’s eyes went wide. ‘Uhm.’

‘Look, we don’t tell the others, okay. Besides it’s not like we really have a choice here. You don’t have to start holding my hand or anything,’ Stiles quickly said, even though he really wanted to hold Derek’s hand. Like, all the time.

A little nod was Derek’s only reaction. The guy, werewolf, stood up and the moment he looked up at him, Stiles quickly pecked him on the lips.

He ignored the way his heart skipped a beat and the way his hands itched to pull Derek closer. Instead, he stepped back so Derek had space to move forward.

And he did. Derek took a couple steps with a relieved sigh.

‘Hey look at that,’ Stiles said, overly cheerful. ‘You’re free. Now let’s look for our next clue.’

~

The next clue turned out to be another sprig of mistletoe hanging over the top step of the staircase. Again, Stiles brushed his lips to Derek’s, it wasn’t enough. So he tried again. This time, he let his lips linger on Derek’s for a second longer.

When he pulled back he quickly searched for the next little twig, unable to look Derek in the eye.

They went through the house like that. At every turn they would find another dried up sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. And each time they had to kiss a little longer. And with each kiss Stiles got a little more heartbroken, because Derek hadn’t kissed him back, not once. In fact, the werewolf hadn’t spoken a word after the werewolves-are-real-talk. Stiles was pretty sure that his scowl was getting deeper, though.

They ended up in the attic.

‘This has got to be where the object is, right? I mean, there’s nowhere else to go,’ Stiles said.

Derek nodded. ‘You take the boxes on the right, I’ll take left.’

Most of the boxes were empty, so they were done pretty quick.

‘There’s nothing here,’ Stiles sighed. He was sitting with his back against the wall, watching as Derek went through his last box.

‘There has to be,’ Derek said. He kicked the box away from him and walked towards Stiles. Halfway there he stopped in his tracks.

‘What?’ Stiles asked.

‘I’m stuck again.’

Stiles got up. He wasn’t sure how many more times he could do this. Poltergeists might not be what they were in the movies, but they still sucked.

He counted the seconds in his head as he pressed his lips to Derek’s. When he got to twenty he pulled back and waited for Derek to take a step back. But it hadn’t worked, Derek was still stuck.

‘Jeez, what does it want us to do,’ he groaned in frustration. ‘Use tongue?’

A small cough pulled his attention to Derek. He couldn’t see it clearly in the gloom, but ‘Are you blushing?’

‘Okay, I know you don’t like this. I can smell it on you. And every time, your heart starts to go all weird. I don’t why you’re scared of me, or don’t like me, but this isn’t a picnic for me, either,’ Derek said miserably.

‘You can hear my heartbeat?’ Stiles asked when Derek’s words had sank in. ‘And you think it’s going haywire, because I’m scared?’

Derek nodded. ‘I don’t know how to tell you not to worry. I wouldn’t hurt you, Stiles. I like you.’

‘You like me?’ Stiles said, a little angry. ‘Are you kidding me? I’ve kissed you twelve time now. And not once, not one single time, have you kissed me back. And you’re wondering why I don’t like kissing you. Would you like it if you had to kiss the person you had the biggest crush on and they didn’t kiss you back? No, of course not. Tha-‘

He was cut off by Derek crushing his lips against his. This time, Stiles didn’t hold back. He pushed his entire body against the werewolf’s and threaded his fingers through silky black hair.

Derek’s hands slid from around his waist down to his butt. Stiles felt him cup his cheeks and he jumped up a little, so he could wrap his legs around Derek’s waist.

When Derek’s tongue flicked against his lips, he opened them willingly and moaned loudly. He felt Derek’s answering growl reverberate through his chest and suddenly his back was pressed against a wall.

He had to pull back a little for breath, then. But he lost it again when Derek moved on to his neck. Stiles idly wondered if that was a wolf thing, because Derek went to town, licking, sucking and biting his way up and down. There was no way he would be able to hide those marks from his dad.

The fact that his back was against the wall and that they were no longer standing in the middle of the attic, finally registered.

‘Derek, wait. Stop,’ he said urgently, pushing against the wolf’s shoulders.

Derek pulled back and looked straight into Stiles’ eyes. His mind blanked. Those were really nice eyes. And lips. And face, really. Even the ears were cute.

‘What?’

‘Hmm.’

‘You told me to stop,’ Derek said with a smirk. ‘Why?’

‘Oh. You’re no longer stuck.’ Stiles quickly unwrapped his legs from around Derek and walked to the spot where he’d been fixed to the floor. There was a little dried branch of mistletoe, lying in the dust. He picked it up and examined it closely.

‘Look, there’s a little card,’ he said, holding it out to Derek.

‘I can’t take it,’ he said. ‘Werewolves can have bad reactions to mistletoe.’

Stiles snorted. ‘Yeah, I noticed. It makes them completely oblivious.’

Derek pulled him in and ducked his head to nip at Stiles’ earlobe. A soft moan escaped Stiles’ mouth, before he managed to push the werewolf off again.

‘No distracting me,’ he said sternly. ‘We have to figure out what to do with this. Can you read the label if I hold it up?’

‘Sure. It says _Dear Stanley, I will always love you, Alec_ ,’ Derek read, squinting his eyes a little. ‘I think I know what this is about. There was some great-great-uncle Alexander who’d fallen in love with a human, but they weren’t allowed to be together. Everyone had always assumed it was because the family wanted him to marry another werewolf.’

‘Turns out, they didn’t want him to get with another dude.’

‘Aren’t we lucky times have changed,’ Derek murmured into his ear. Stiles felt a thrill running down his spine and turned his face towards Derek’s. But before their lips could touch, Jackson’s voice cut through the night.

‘Hey, losers! You’ve been in there for half an hour. Isaac says, if you don’t come out, he’s coming in to rescue you.’

‘I have never disliked him more than I do now,’ Stiles exclaimed.

Derek grinned and started pulling him down the stairs.

‘Wait, what do I do with this?’ he asked, holding up the mistletoe.

‘I don’t think it’ll do any real harm, but we should probably take it out of the house. I’ll ask my dad what to do with it.’

They walked the rest of the way down in silence. Stiles didn’t let go of Derek’s hand, not even to climb outside.

‘Oh my god, you know what I just realized,’ Stiles whispered excitedly, while they were walking back to the bonfire.

‘What?’ Derek looked at him, eyebrows raised. Stiles couldn’t help it, he had to touch them. It was still a little weird that all that eyebrow disappeared sometimes.

‘We totally got set up,’ he answered. ‘By your great-great-uncle Alec. Or maybe it was Stanley. Anyway, we are going to have the best story ever to tell our kids.’

‘Kids? I don’t know, Stiles. I’m not sure I want you anywhere near children until you get your limbs under control.’

‘Shut up. You like my limbs.’

‘I really do,’ Derek said with a smirk and pulled him down to sit next to him on the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
